The Fallen Seraph, Yamato Bio Overview
by Yamato Minamoto
Summary: In here you will find Yamato's OC Bio which will be update after every chapter something new or significant is added/mentioned. This is to prevent spoiling the reading pleasure for you guys as well as helping myself with an overview of where Yamato is currently standing.
1. Original OC Bio

**The Fallen Seraph**

As possessor of the 14th Longinus class sacred gear and son of one of the four great Seraph Yamato had the potential to become one of the strongest within Heaven possibly even surpassing Michael. At least, until unfortunate events led to his fall from grace. Now part of the Grigori Yamato's life has become a lot more interesting as new challenges lay ahead. OCxHarem IsseixHarem also a couple of gender bends. Might have lemon in the future, definitely a few limes.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: Quick note beforehand, what you see now is the OC Bio** **before** **he fell. This bio will be updated with new features each time a new segment of the story starts (Prologue, Pre-canon, Canon). The reason I'm doing it like this is because this way I do not betray what is going to happen too much. Have fun reading and don't forget to read my author note at the end.**

* * *

 **OC Bio**

 **Name:** Minamoto, Yamato

 **Age:** 11

 **Affiliation:** Heaven, Uriel Gabriel and Metatron, Himself

 **Race:** Human/Angel Hybrid

 **Family:  
** Uriel (Mother, Alive)  
Unknown Father (Unknown)  
Minamoto no Yoshitsune (Ancestor, deceased)  
God (Grandfather, unknown)

 **Aliases/Titles:  
** Black Dragon Emperor/Kokuryuuko (Shared with Akame)  
Gabriel's body pillow (The Seraph aside from Gabriel)

 **Hair:** White neck length hair with bangs covering his forehead and framing the side of his face.

 **Eyes:** Ice blue

 **Height:** 5'2ft

 **Body type:** Slightly muscular, lean and athletic. The perfect build for an agile and fast fighter. He is stronger than he looks.

 **Personality:** Kind, Caring, Innocent, Submissive, Protective, Friendly, Gentleman, Helpful, Childish, Observant, Patient, Mature (when in serieus situations)

 **Likes:** Akame, Training, Maintaining his gear, Being a step ahead of others, His friends, Cute things (Although no one knows about that), His mother, Gabriel and Metatron.

 **Dislikes:** Perverts, Treating women badly, Being looked down upon, Arrogant pricks, Seeing the people he cares about get hurt, Being treated like a child, When he is alone.

 **Weapons:** Shadow Gear (Longinus class Sacred Gear), Murasame

 **Traits:** Apprentice swordsman, Novice dagger user, Beginner magic user, Adapt martial artist and hand to hand combatant, Novice tactician, Natural affinity with monsters and yokai (heritage).

(A/N: Traits have levels: Beginner 0-100, Novice 100-250, Apprentice 250-450, Adapt 450-700, Expert 700-1000, Master 1000-2000, Legendary/Natural Affinity 2000+. And there still can be a difference in skill even if they are the same 'level'.)

 **Appearance:** With his slightly muscular, lean and athletic build and gorgeous and innocent face Yamato is considered a bishounen. His trademark white hair and his ice blue eyes are captivating to look at, and the innocence he radiated made it even more so. His wings are the purest of white with golden stripes through it.

 **Friends/Acquaintances:** Akame, Murasame, Gabriel, Metatron, Michael, Uriel, Ulid, Elisa, Brandol

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Shadow Gear**

 **Name:** Shadow Gear

 **Class:** Longinus 'High Class'

 **Form:** The shadow gear takes the form of a sleek draconic gauntlet which appears on the right arm. The gauntlet is completely black with a blood red Gem on top of it. Spikes come out of the side of the top bit of the gauntlet. These spikes have a kind of dark grey color with the claws being the same kind of color. The gauntlet is much more sleek and fits the form better than the boosted gear gauntlet which is more bulky.

 **History:** The Shadow Gear houses the spirit of the third and strongest heavenly dragon Akame better known as the Shadow Dragon. She was defeated and put into the Shadow Gear as a result of the fight from Albion and Ddraig. The three factions were afraid Akame might go on a rampage since Albion and Ddraig were defeated. So they ambushed her and took her down by surprise thus putting her spirit into the Shadow Gear.

You could say that Akame's powers resembled those of Ddraig. In truth however this is the opposite. Ddraig's powers resemble those of Akame. You see Akame was the first, the original Heavenly Dragon. For a very long time Akame was alone. Great Red saw this and felt pity. To relieve her loneliness he created 2 other dragon with Akame as a base. These Dragons were known as Albion and Ddraig. However even though they had Akame as base they did not fully have the same power as her. Through their own decisions and personality they developed their own versions of their powers. Albion's powers became the polar opposite, while Ddraig's powers became similar to those of Akame. And thus instead of one, there were three Heavenly Dragons.

Akame has a very kind Onee-san like character, can be childish sometimes and likes to tease Yamato. While she was still able to take physical form she looked like a beautiful bishoujo. She has long flowing black hair that reaches to her lower back with bangs covering her forehead and framing the side of her face and falling over her shoulder. She has a big bust and a nice plump ass. Akame reaches a height of 5'9ft (Based on Akame from Akame ga Kill). She takes on the title of Black Dragon Empress which has caused rumors about the wielder of the Shadow Gear being Akame's mate. Akame herself denies this and says that she has yet to find any wielder interesting enough to be her mate. Even though she won't admit it, she has a crush on Yamato and might see him as a worthy mate in the future.

 **Inner workings:  
** Like the boosted gear the Shadow gear can boost its users power every 10 seconds. There however is one fundamental difference.

The boosted gear doubles the users stats with its boosts. The Shadow gear is different because it doesn't only boost all stats equally. For it can like the boosted gear double ones power, but it can also increases one stat by 3 times while it increases the other stats by 1.5 thus specializing in one stat with the cost of lowering the other stats. Here is an example of the boosted gear and the Shadow gear.

Boosted Gear  
STR: 1 - 2  
AGI: 1 - 2  
END: 1 - 2  
DEX: 1 - 2  
MAG: 1 - 2

Shadow Gear (specialized)  
STR: 1 - 1,5  
AGI: 1 - 3  
END: 1 - 1,5  
DEX: 1 - 1,5  
MAG: 1 - 1,5

To choose which stat to prioritize the user of the Shadow Gear has to either mentally or verbally say which stat for instance: 'Boost Strength!' or 'Strength!'. The user is able to switch the priority during the fight by once again giving a mental or verbal command. There is a cooldown period of 2 minutes before you can change the specialization, this however can be reduced if the user is more experienced with the Shadow Gear. This however can never go below 5 seconds.

Because the Shadow Gear can either boost all of its stats by 2 or specialize in one stat it can adapt to fit the situation perfectly making it very versatile. This is also the reason why the Shadow Gear (even if it's similar to the Boosted Gear) is a High class Longinus and not a Middle class.

STR = Strength, overall power and damage you do  
AGI = Agility, overall speed and movability  
END = Endurance, the overall amount of damage you can take and how durable your defense is  
DEX = Dexterity, overall reaction speed and process speed  
MAG = Magic, overall magic capacity, capability and strength

 **Abilities and Callouts:**

 **Boost:** Boosts the user's power every 10 seconds until they reach their limit, this call can be used without the 10 second limit when in Balance Breaker.  
 **Enhance [Stat]:** Enhances the chosen stat of the user, increasing the chosen stat by 3 times with each boost while the other stats increase by 1,5.  
 **Equalize:** Resets the Enhancement that is active to the default of all stats being boosted 2 times.  
 **Explosion:** Releases all the stored up power for a short period of time, drastically increasing the user's stats and allowing powerful attacks.  
 **Reset:** Called when the user uses up all the stored power of the Shadow Gear after an Explosion. Boost is unavailable for a short amount of time after Reset has been called out.  
 **Burst:** Called when the Shadow Gear wielder reaches his/her limit, if the power isn't released within a certain time frame after the announcement it will be forcibly drained to prevent damaging the user. Boost is unable for an amount of time is the power is forcibly drained, the amount of time depending on how heavy the drain was.  
 **Blade:** Summons Murasame, the divine sword crafted by Hephaestus herself that has been merged with the Shadow Gear by its first wielder.

Aside from all this the shadow gear users also gain the power to manipulate the darkness element. Allowing them to create shadow weaponry and fire darkness based attacks.

* * *

 **Murasame:** Is a sentient sword housing the spirit of the lost Dragon King Murasame whom was the strongest of the dragon kings before being sealed. She was and still is, close friends with Akame and was also present at the time she was attacked. The two fought valiantly but in vain, in the end Murasame was the first to fall out of the two. Later Hephaestus used a fang of Akame to create a sword and imbued the soul of Murasame to it. This sword was later given to the first wielder of the Shadow Gear who (much to Akame and Murasame's happiness) combined the two and merged Murasame with the Shadow Gear. Overtime however Murasame became forgotten and less used in favor of the Shadow Gear or because the users just weren't powerful enough to unlock her and was seen more as a useful tool then the (powerful) entity she was. Hence why she never unlocks her full potential unless someone knows her name and appreciates her and doesn't just treat her like a common tool.

Her usual appearance (and this was also the one before she merged with the shadow gear) is a black katana with engraving on the side of the blade with her name written in draconic. The blade has a long handle allowing it to be either used with one hand or 2 hands, the handle is crimson with black gems along the center line on each side (these gems are highly pressurized and polished scales from Akame). The blade has a standard black guard fitting for a katana. The sheath itself is also black with once again her name in crimson engraved on it in draconic.

The appearance of the blade is different once she has acknowledge the user. In this state the blade is also black however the draconic engravings now glow crimson and it glows crimson along the edge of the blade. Furthermore the blade now is more powerful and can unleash crimson energy waves. If the full power is unleashed the blade starts to radiate a deep crimson aura giving it a menacing look. The rest of the blade isn't any different, the only difference is that the engravings on the sheath now also have a crimson glow.

Once Murasame acknowledges a user she just like Akame will communicate with the user through telepathy. She is not able to manifest a physical form. Stories from Akame however, indicate that in her human form she looked like a beautiful bishoujo with long flowing white hair that reaches to her back with bangs covering her forehead and framing the side of her face and falling over her shoulders. She has a big bust bigger then Akame's and a nice plump ass. She is just a bit little taller than Akame with her reaching a height of 5'10ft (Based on inner Moka from Rosario Vampire with a bit of Momoyo from Majikoi mixed in personality wise). Just like Akame she acts like an Onee-san towards people she acknowledges and respects, but is cold and looks down on people she doesn't recognize. She is also more mature compared to Akame and thus teases Yamato less.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: As you can see this is just the bio of my OC, Yamato Minamoto. This is just to give you guys a taste of what my story is going to be like. That's why I would like to ask your feedback and don't hesitate to be critical since it helps me improve! I do have to note beforehand that while the sacred gear does look similar it will get extra features which differ greatly from the boosted gear. And technically in this story the boosted gear is the copy ;P. I have already written one part of the prologue (it's going to have 3 parts because it's incredibly long since I got a little carried away) which I most likely put up next week, depending on how much feedback I get I might also change a few things.**

Unknown person: A WEEK! Ah man!

 **Writher-kun: Yamato! What are you doing here! You aren't supposed to appear until the prologue!**

Yamato: Weeeell. I got bored and wanted to have some fun.

 **Writer-kun: *sigh* Well at least you are the only one.**

 **Unknown person: [Yamato!]**

 _Unknown person: Where are you!_

 **Writer-kun: You have got to be kidding me.**

 **Unknown person: Oh hey! Its writer-kun!**

 _Unknown person: oh o. We weren't supposed to appear yet._

 **Writer-kun: Hello Akame,** _Murasame._ **Indeed you weren't supposed to appear yet. Well can't do anything about it now. I was just about to wrap this up, you guys want to help?**

Yamato: Sure! Well that was it for today guys!

 **Akame: [Come again next time for…]**

 _Murasame: The Fallen Seraph, Prologue: A fall from grace [1/3]~!_

 **Writer-kun: Thank you for reading an until next time~!**

 _ **Everyone: Bye~!**_

 **2340 words**

 ***13-9-2017, small update changed a few overlooked mistakes.**


	2. OC Bio: A fresh start

**The Fallen Seraph**

 **Writer-kun: This is the OC Bio detailing Yamato's current situation as of: Pre-Canon: A fresh start. New bio's will be posted here every time a significant feature has been added or Yamato has been training and his Traits have improved. Please do give me feedback if you think this is a good idea. I'm not 100% sure myself yet and I would like your** **input**

* * *

 **OC Bio**

 **Name:** Minamoto, Yamato

 **Age:** 11-18

 **Affiliation:** Grigori, Azazel, Uriel Gabriel and Metatron, Disciplinary Squad, Himself.

 **Race:**

Human/Fallen Angel Hybrid

 **Family:**

Uriel (Mother, Alive)

Unknown Father (Unknown)

Azazel (Adoptive father, Alive)

Minamoto no Yoshitsune (Ancestor, Deceased)

God (Grandfather, Deceased)

Himejima Akeno (Self-proclaimed younger sister)

Baraqiel (Adoptive uncle, god father, Alive)

Himejima Shuri (Adoptive aunt, god mother)

 **Aliases/Titles:**

Black Dragon Emperor/Kokuryuuko (Shared with Akame)

Gabriel's body pillow (The Seraph aside from Gabriel)

The Fallen Seraph

Yamato-nii (Akeno)

 **Hair:** Black neck length hair with bangs covering his forehead and framing the side of his face.

 **Eyes:**

Bloody crimson

 **Height:** 5'2ft-6ft

 **Body type:** Muscular (but not too much), lean and athletic. The perfect build for an agile and fast fighter. He is stronger than he looks.

 **Personality:**

Lone wolf, Sadist, Protective towards friends and family, Caring towards friends and family, Teasing, Mature, Childish (on rare occasions), Ruthless, Sarcastic (towards idiots or idiotic ideas), Gentleman, Friendly, Quick witted, Sharp minded, Determined and headstrong, Closet pervert.

 **Likes:** Akame, His girls, Fighting, Lazing around, Maintaining his gear, Basketball, Gaming, Being a step ahead of others, Teasing, Friends, Cute things (Although no one knows about that), His mother, Gabriel and Metatron.

 **Dislikes:** Idiots, Perverted acts that are over the top and open perverts, Treating women badly, People who look down on him, The Angels, Michael, Raphael, Idiots, People who think they are better than others, Seeing the people he cares about get hurt, Stupid ideas, Being treated like a child, When he is alone, Oh and did I forget to mention Idiots?

 **Weapons:** Shadow Gear (Longinus class sacred gear), Murasame, Magic AMR (Anti Material Rifle, on assassination missions), Hidden blade.

 **Traits:**

Apprentice **Swordsman**

Beginner **Magic user**

Novice **Dagger user**

Adapt **Martial artist and hand to hand combatant**

Novice **Tactician**

 **Natural affinity With monsters and yokai (heritage).**

(A/N: Traits have levels: Beginner 0-100, Novice 100-250, Apprentice 250-450, Adapt 450-700, Expert 700-1000, Master 1000-2000, Legendary/Natural Affinity 2000+. And there still can be a difference in skill even if they are the same 'level'. The – before a trait level means lower. So -Expert would mean lower level expert. The + after a trait level means improve or higher. So -Expert+ would mean it is at lower level expert but will become higher level expert later on.)

 **Appearance:**

With his Muscular, lean and athletic build and ruggedly handsome face Yamato is considered a bishounen and attracts a lot of female attention, Fallen Angel, Devil, Yokai and Human alike. His now black hair and Crimson eyes add to his ruggedly handsome face. And his midnight black wings with red highlights catch most any woman's eyes.

 **Friends/Acquaintances:**

Akame, Murasame, Raynare, Azazel, Baraqiel, Gabriel, Metatron, Uriel.

 **Status:** Alive

 **Shadow Gear**

 **Name:** Shadow Gear

 **Class:** Longinus 'High Class'

 **Form:** The shadow gear can either take the form of a sleek draconic gauntlet or a black ring, they bother appear on the right arm/hand. The gauntlet is completely black with a blood red Gem on top of it. Spikes come out of the side of the top bit of the gauntlet. These spikes have a kind of dark grey color with the claws being the same kind of color. The gauntlet is much more sleek and fits the form better than the boosted gear gauntlet which is more bulky. The ring takes the form of a black ring with a blood red gem in the center and draconic writing on the sides.

 **History:** The Shadow Gear houses the spirit of the third and strongest heavenly dragon Akame better known as the Shadow Dragon. She was defeated and put into the Shadow Gear as a result of the fight from Albion and Ddraig. The three factions were afraid Akame might go on a rampage since Albion and Ddraig were defeated. So they ambushed her and took her down by surprise thus putting her spirit into the Shadow Gear.

You could say that Akame's powers resembled those of Ddraig. In truth however this is the opposite. Ddraig's powers resembled those of Akame. You see Akame was the first, the original Heavenly Dragon. For long Akame was alone and Great Red saw this and felt pity. To relief her loneliness he created 2 other dragon with Akame as a base. These Dragons were known as Albion and Ddraig. However even though they had Akame as base they did not fully have the same power as her. Through their own decisions and personality they developed their own versions of their powers. Albion's powers became the polar opposite, while Ddraig's powers became similar to those of Akame. And thus instead of one, there were three Heavenly Dragons.

Akame has a very kind Onee-san like character, can be childish sometimes and likes to tease Yamato. She is able to take on physical form through an evolution developed while Yamato was the user so that she can have physical contact with him. In her physical form she looks like a beautiful bishoujo she has long flowing black hair that reaches to her lower back with bangs covering her forehead, framing the side of her face and falling over her shoulders. She has a big bust and a nice plump ass. Akame reaches a height of 5'9ft (Based on Akame from Akame ga Kill). She takes on the title of Black Dragon Empress which has caused rumors about the wielder of the Shadow Gear being Akame's mate. Akame herself denies this and says that she has yet to find any wielder interesting enough to be her mate. Even though she won't admit it, she has a crush on Yamato and sees him as a worthy mate.

 **Inner workings:**

Like the boosted gear the Shadow gear can boost its users power every 10 seconds. There however is one fundamental difference.

The boosted gear doubles the users stats with its boosts. The Shadow gear is different because it doesn't boost all stats equally. For it can like the boosted gear double ones power. But it can also increases one stat by 3 times while it does the other stats by 1.5 thus specializing in one stat with the cost of lowering the other stats. Here is an example of the boosted gear and the Shadow gear.

Boosted Gear Shadow Gear (specialized)

STR: 1 - 2 STR: 1 - 1,5

AGI: 1 - 2 AGI: 1 - 3

END: 1 - 2 END: 1 - 1,5

DEX: 1 - 2 DEX: 1 - 1,5

MAG: 1 - 2 MAG: 1 - 1,5

To choose which stat to prioritize the user of the Shadow Gear has to either mentally or verbally say which stat for instance: 'Boost Strength!' or 'Strength!'. The user is able to switch the priority during the fight by once again giving a mental or verbal command. There is a cooldown period of 2 minutes before you can change the specialization, this however can be nullified is the user is more experienced with the Shadow Gear after a sufficient amount of training.

Because the Shadow Gear can either boost all of its stats by 2 or specialize in one stat it can adapt to fit the situation perfectly making it very versatile. This is also the reason why the Shadow Gear (even if it's similar to the Boosted Gear) is a High class Longinus and not a Middle class.

Aside from this the shadow gear users also gain the power to manipulate the darkness element. Allowing them to create shadow weaponry and fire darkness based attacks.

STR = Strength, overall power and damage you do

AGI = Agility, overall speed and movability

END = Endurance, the overall amount of damage you can take and how durable your defense is

DEX = Dexterity, overall reaction speed and process speed

MAG = Magic, overall magic capacity, capability and strength

 **Abilities and Callouts:**

 **Boost:** Boosts the user's power every 10 seconds until they reach their limit, this call can be used without the 10 second limit when in Balance Breaker.

 **Enhance [Stat]:** Enhances the chosen stat of the user, increasing the chosen stat by 3 times with each boost while the other stats increase by 1,5.

 **Equalize:** Resets the Enhancement that is active to the default of all stats being boosted 2 times.

 **Explosion:** Releases all the stored up power for a short period of time, drastically increasing the user's stats and allowing powerful attacks.

 **Reset:** Called when the user uses up all the stored power of the Shadow Gear after an Explosion. Boost is unavailable for a short amount of time after Reset has been called out.

 **Burst:** Called when the Shadow Gear wielder reaches his/her limit, if the power isn't released within a certain time frame after the announcement it will be forcibly drained to prevent damaging the user. Boost is unable for an amount of time is the power is forcibly drained, the amount of time depending on how heavy the drain was.

 **Shadow Dragon Balance Breaker:** Activates the Scale mail armor, Shadow Gear scale mail.

 **Blade:** Summons Murasame, the divine sword crafted by Hephaestus herself that has been merged with the Shadow Gear by its first wielder.

 **Balance Break:** Balance Break is activated when the user calls out: "Balance Break", the Shadow Gear then announces: " **Shadow Dragon Balance Breaker** ", this forms a black Dragon armor around the user. The armor is similar to the boosted gear armor although it is less bulky and more sleek fitting the agile and speed fighting style of the Shadow Gear. The Scale mail is black of color with the horns sticking out being crimson just like the gems across the armor. It has 2 gems on its knees, 2 gems on his lower arms and 2 on its hands, 1 big gem in the center with 1 small gem above it and 2 to its side. It originally has 2 thrusters on the back and a pair of dragon wings.

 **Murasame:** Is a sentient sword housing the spirit of the lost Dragon King Murasame whom was the strongest of the dragon kings before being sealed. She was and still is, close friends with Akame and was also present at the time she was attacked. The two fought valiantly but in vain, in the end Murasame was the first to fall out of the two. Later Hephaestus used a fang of Akame to create a sword and imbued the soul of Murasame to it. This sword was later given to the first wielder of the Shadow Gear who (much to Akame and Murasame's happiness) combined the two and merged Murasame with the Shadow Gear. Overtime however Murasame became forgotten and less used in favor of the Shadow Gear or because the users just weren't powerful enough to unlock her and was seen more as a useful tool then the (powerful) entity she was. Hence why she never unlocks her full potential unless someone knows her name and appreciates her and doesn't just treat her like a common tool.

Her usual appearance (and this was also the one before she merged with the shadow gear) is a black katana with engraving on the side of the blade with her name written in draconic. The blade has a long handle allowing it to be either used with one hand or 2 hands, the handle is crimson with black gems along the center line on each side (these gems are highly pressurized and polished scales from Akame). The blade has a standard black guard fitting for a katana. The sheath itself is also black with once again her name in crimson engraved on it in draconic.

The appearance of the blade is different once she has acknowledge the user. In this state the blade is also black however the draconic engravings now glow crimson and it glows crimson along the edge of the blade. Furthermore the blade now is more powerful and can unleash crimson energy waves. If the full power is unleashed the blade starts to radiate a deep crimson aura giving it a menacing look. The rest of the blade isn't any different, the only difference is that the engravings on the sheath now also have a crimson glow.

Once Murasame acknowledges a user she just like Akame will communicate with the user through telepathy. She however, is not able to manifest a physical form. Stories from Akame however, indicate that in her human form she looks like a beautiful bishoujo with long flowing white hair that reaches to her back with bangs covering her forehead and framing the side of her face. She has a big bust bigger than Akame's and a nice plump ass. She is just a bit taller than Akame with her reaching a height of 5'10ft (Based on inner Moka from Rosario Vampire with a bit of Momoyo from Majikoi mixed in (personality wise)). Just like Akame she is an Onee-san type towards people she acknowledges and respects, but is cold and looks down on people she doesn't recognize. She is also more mature compared to Akame and thus teases Yamato less.

* * *

 **Writer-kun: I also like to quickly clarify, yes originally Uriel and I believe Metatron as well are male. But since I have the freedom of writing whatever I desire since it is fan fiction they are both female.**

 **Writer-kun: That was all, have a nice day~!**

 ***Screen fades to black***

 **2327 words**


End file.
